<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Period headcanons/scenarios for Haikyuu!! by I_love_joseph_joestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880009">Period headcanons/scenarios for Haikyuu!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_joseph_joestar/pseuds/I_love_joseph_joestar'>I_love_joseph_joestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Other, Pampering, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_joseph_joestar/pseuds/I_love_joseph_joestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both fluff and smut (separated) chapters for some of our lovely boys! Please be patient with me because I'm not a fast writer but I hope I can update a lot in the summertime!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sawamura Daichi x Reader (SFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ngl my mans kinda scared the first time, not grossed out necessarily but more scared of saying the wrong things with the mood swings and all.</p><p>- But once you guys have been togheter for a couple of months daichi is gonna have a plan yall, like he shows up at your house with all your favourite snacks maybe some massage oil and some movies to make the monthly experience as easy as possible.</p><p>- Though you're already glad hes here because cuddles are the best when you're on your period.</p><p>- I feel like he'd also leave practice early for you because he doesnt want you to be uncomfortable for a long amount of time, though some of the boys pray for his safe return cause they've seen you get mad once and let's just say the person you went off off was deceased.</p><p>- Once Daichi opens the door to your apartment he already hears a groan of pain coming from your room, alarming him that this wasnt gonna be an easy month.</p><p>- "Darling are you awake?" He asks as he pops his head into your bedroom as you respond with a sleep filled 'yeah'.</p><p>- You throw half of the blankets over yourself, opening up a spot for daichi to come and cuddle with you. With no hesitation he crawls in next to you, pulling your back into his chest and laying one of his warm hands on your lower abdomen.</p><p>- "I missed you so much" you say as you try to get impossibly closer to him, he nods in agreement whispering 'I missed you too' before starting to layer soft kisses on the back and side of your neck. </p><p>- This continues for some time, exchanging kisses between one another and wishing to be even closer togheter. </p><p>- If you mention at all that your muscles are sore in any way hell be ready with that massage oil to give you a full body massage, those hands were made for giving massages.</p><p>- Also hell bring some movies and you get to pick, and if the movies that he brought aren't to your liking hell pull up Netflix, this man is prepared.</p><p>- Daichi also isnt afraid to get pads or tampons if you need them, though you'll need to give him directions as to which brand to get and what type.</p><p>- Also may I mention CHOCOLATE COVERED FRUIT. My man will feed it to you, you'll feed it to him its gonna be soooo romantic.</p><p>- You'll both probably fall asleep before the movie is over, cuddled up in bed and exchanging a quick 'I love you' before nodding off, both of you too comfortable and warm to even bother switching the movie off.  </p><p>Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first haikyuu fic so I hope yall enjoyed it! Feel free to point out any mistakes or give tips on how I can write the character better!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sawamura Daichi x Reader (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Daichi definently did some research and found out that orgasms help with period cramps, and boy is he gonna make use of that information</p><p>- I headcanon him being very much into overstimulation because just knowing how fast and how many times he can make you cum boosts his self confidence, though your face lost in pleasure and the occasional tear running down your face aren't bad to look at either.</p><p>- I also headcanon him being more of a giving lover than a receiver, he just wants to make you feel good and doesnt want to make you feel pressured to always return the favor.</p><p>- With that being said I think for these occasions he likes to use vibrators, teasing you over your underwear for what seems like hours before finally slipping the toy in your underwear and putting it on your sensitive clit.</p><p>- (Btw the position is that you're both spooning on the bed with you being the little spoon) but when this man hears you almost scream moan because you're so sensitive hes gonna go fucking feral.</p><p>- The kisses on your neck get more rough, with the occasional nibble on your neck which you hope wont leave any hickeys. Hes swirling the vibratoor that's on your clit faster and faster and even you didnt expect to be cumming so soon.</p><p>- Incoherent scentenced flood out of your mouth as you cum, arching your back into his and curling your toes at the almost dizzying sensation. And as you come down you feel Daichi pressing soft kisses on your neck and sometimes tracing one of the hickeys hed left there with his tongue.</p><p>- With both of you(but mostly you) being exhausted from the day you fall asleep in each others arms, already anticipating to wake up in the arms of your lover the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bokuto Koutaro x Reader (SFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Bokuto would be frightened tbh, dealing with his own mood swings and your? Its gonna be one hell of a ride to say the least.</p><p>- Probably runs to akashi first asking him (more like begging) for advice as to how to help you, hell try to be as helpful as possi qlw but since he currently doesnt have a girlfriend it wont help a lot.</p><p>- You how they say diamonds are a girls best friend? </p><p>- Google is bokuto's best friend</p><p>- I really see him watching those videos of "15 period hacks to make your life easier" even tho hes not the one who's enduring it, it's still really sweet though.</p><p>- If it's in a school week after practice is done hell clean up like hes running out of time so he can see you as soon as possible, though hell need a couple of minutes to catch his breath since he sprinted all the way over to your house.</p><p>- He has a plan of attack, hell emter and immediately make a bottle full of hot water and grab some ibuprofen you can take to help lessen the pain, hes all about your comfort because he really hates seeing your pain staked face.</p><p>- As you hear him coming up the stairs and open your door you already have your arms spread for the incoming hug, well more like smothering cause hell stay in the first hug for at least 5 minutes cause he needs the physical affection and he knows you need it too.</p><p>- He passes you the hot water bottle and medicine, helping you sit up so you can actually ingest it.</p><p>- After you've taken the pills you both lie down on the bed, bokuto talks about how his day was hoping to distract you from the cramps.</p><p>- If your chest hurts at all hell massage it, I mean any guy would I guess but my man has got TECHNIQUE.</p><p>- His technique is immaculate to say the least</p><p>- Will absolutely make sexual jokes because of the little huffs and sighs you let out because of him massaging you.</p><p>- If you're hungry at all hell have your favourite food ordered in less then 2 minutes, cant have his baby hungry.</p><p>- Also if you'd need him to get pads/tampons hed be nervous inside but heel be shining with confidence on the outside, the clerk st the store gives him a nod of acknowledgement and he will ride that high until he needs to get some again.</p><p>- How the day ends is probably both of you comfortably cuddling in bed with take out boxes stacked on your dresser, both of you probably fell asleep in the midst of some silly argument, like if a bowl is an ingredient in soup, you wouldnt have it any other way though.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>